Groundhog's Day
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Basically, Jack meets the Groundhog, who Bunnymund seemed to have a disliking for... Either a two or a three-shot, dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/: Woohoo! Idea!**

** Before you read, just to let you know, I envisioned the groundhog as if he was from the Gold Rush. Get it? Like mining?... Fine.**

** Anyway, I just was thinking about Bunnymund's reaction to the Groundhog. And I always like my lil' plots...**

** Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, my hormones would take over and make Jack run around shirtless.**

** (Yeah, I couldn't think of a better title. Suck it up and read the story already! Please!)**

Groundhog's Day

Jack had always known that there were other beings out there that weren't human nor Guardian. For three-hundred years, he was one of them. He always knew there were no fewer than ten of these enigmatic beings, though he rarely ever encountered any of them.

They did have the entire globe to patrol, after all.

Jack, by the time he had been the Guardian of all things fun for a year, had met most of these immortal beings. They all stood out in the crowd; Mrs. Claus, the rugged wife of North. She could bring her cookies to life and force them to attack anything. It didn't sound terrifying, and it wasn't, but the reindeer that she commanded...

Jack shuddered as he strolled through the halls of his ice palace he was constructing. He was still lost in thought as he added a brushstroke of frost there and a bit more snow here.

Cupid was another one of these creatures. But the diapered man preferred his other name – Heartbreaker, which suited him (he was basically Aphrodite incarnate; though he didn't just make love, he tore couples apart savagely. And he enjoyed it. Love seemed to be a toy to him). Heartbreaker carried an enormous bow with a few arrows tipped in strong love potions – or drugs, in Jack's opinion – around, and shot them into the butts of couples he saw across the globe.

Another... unique... person that the frostling knew was a tiny little Irish man, who was once known as St. Patrick. Though he underwent a transformation; he became a scrawny wee migit with red hair and a pipe in his mouth. Jack had been flying around, creating a pleasant hailstorm for Ireland, when he collided with this shrimp, who was riding across a rainbow, manipulating the beam of color's courses and actions.

But the one that confused a being that wasn't even remotely human – at least he didn't look like it.

It was a groundhog. Not just a groundhog, but The Groundhog, the one that popped out of its hole in February, saw its shadow, screamed, and hid back underground for another six weeks.

Never before would one expect that this fluffy coward could possess so much power.

Jack didn't even know that the groundhog was a Guardian-like being up until that point. Jack had been furnishing a wall by the pond he drowned in when, in an explosion of dirt, a brown blob scurried out of a hole in the ground.

It wasn't Bunnymund; that was why Jack was running on the wind the moment he saw it. Jack was hovering a good thirty feet above the ground, observing the damage (only a wall had fallen, fortunately).

He then noted the groundhog in all his glory.

The Groundhog was no longer a myth from Jack's friends mouths. He was a muscular, bipedal creature that was surveying the damage he had created.

"Howdy there! Sorry there for spookin' ya! Come down here, will 'ya?" The groundhog talked with a thick, Westernized drawl. "Gotya a message here from the Guardians! Come on, pardner!"

Jack was clutching his staff as if it was a lifeline. Gradually, he shrank down to the earth. "Who are you?"

"Hmph! Haven't heard 'a me? I'm the Great Groundhog!" 'Great Groundhog' said, pride staining his voice.

Jack cocked in eyebrow in the least.

"Name's Buck Burrows!"

Jack stood in front of the Buck, who extended a clawed hand.

Or, what looked like a clawed hand. Buck, technically, looked like he had tiny, fuzzy paws. There were just strange gloves with three sharp claws extending from the dirty leather. Jack glanced up at the rest of his body; he was just a fuzzy little groundhog, only faintly more human. His back was straightened, his chest puffed out. His muzzle was poked into the air, and four razor-sharp fangs poked out from under his lip.

"Can't'cha talk, lil' one? Anyway, come on! We gotta meet the rat at his Outback egg hole," Buck grumbled the last sentence under his breath.

The Guardian shook the questions free from his head. "Oh! Hi! Jack! Anyway, what does Bunnymund want?"

"Ah, said sometin' 'bout a egg crisis. Wants ta see you and your sweetheart at the palace 'a his in a few minutes. Come on, we'll take a shortcut," and with one fell swoop, the groundhog had knocked Jack off his feet and into the hole that had damaged Jack's spa room wall.

The tunnel was dark. And muddy.

"Where am I going, exactly?" Jack hollered behind him as he shuffled a few feet forward.

"Just crawl on, pardner! Moles'll help ya in a few moments!" Buck sure had a mouth to yell.

Jack muttered something to himself and crawled forward. He dragged his staff along, making the process much harder.

The tunnel slowly began to widen, and when a few more minutes passed, it was roomy enough for both Jack and Buck to stand. "Now what? We just walk?"

"Not quite, lil' pardner! Hold on to your lil' stick there, might lose it."

It was official. The groundhog may have had some serious burrowing powers, but he was insane and belonged in a straight jacket. Without his little furry suit on.

There was a clinking sound in the distance. The Guardian of Fun swore as he jumped backwards, sharp spikes shooting out of the ground. Then, as Jack lowered his arms away from his face once he was sure that no harm was coming his way, a railroad track was built before his eyes.

Another series of clanking sounds echoed through the cavern and a mine car appeared before his eyes, made of sparkling gold. "She's a gal, ain't she?"

Jack jumped three feet out of his skin as Buck passed him up, throwing his weight into the cart. Jack shuddered as he realized why Bunnymund didn't particularly care for this immortal; not only was he loud and annoying, but he also likely tore the egg-laying and dye-spitting plants' roots into oblivion.

"Keep and paws, arms, feet and legs inside the car at all time, lady, gent, and groundhog! Here we go!" Buck shouted.

Jack involuntarily clutched the outside of the sparkling car.

If Santa's freaking sleigh ride was a hell-destined death machine, there was no telling what this underground machine could do.

The youngest Guardian clenched his fist that was holding onto his stick tighter, praying to all the deities that controlled his ice powers that he wouldn't lose this. His other hand seemed as if it was glued to the metal cart as the car groaned into the deep tunnel.

He felt himself slide backwards, and the snapping of a chain as the car traveled upwards.

Jack, against his will, sat up and peered over the edge. He swallowed.

Though the core of the earth wasn't visible, it was likely buried under an inch of dirt that was thousands of feet below them. He felt something hard collide with his head, and as he jerked back, he glared at the groundhog. "I guess this means keep all your bodily parts and possessions inside the car at all times, young'in."

The cart continued to groan upwards. Jack was growing impatient; they _had_ to be traveling up to the peak out Mt. Everest at this rate. "Buck, when is this cart going to go down, exactly?" Jack muttered, feeling somewhat sick to his stomach with worry.

"Not anytime on this here ride," Buck replied. "Like I said, gotta pick up that gal 'a yours before we head over to the bunny's place."

Jack growled. That wasn't a response. "When are we going to get to Tooth's place?"

"Learn some patience, and in the meantime, this cart's 'a goin' to stop. Her place is just up there," Buck pointed with his steel claws. Jack slowly peered over the top of the cart, spying a tunnel entrance that they were rapidly nearing.

The cart groaned to a stop, and the fat groundhog muttered something to himself about his claws needing sharpening as he fiddled with them, obviously preparing them for quite a dig.

The moment the deathtrap halted to an abrupt stop, Buck hauled himself out of the cart, and before the Guardian of All Things Fun could blink, the mole was tunneling upwards.

Jack sighed.

Now would be a good time to bolt.

Just as he was gathering his bearings, a bolt of rainbow collided with his field of vision.

The young Guardian shrieked and blindly flung a snowball at the sudden color explosion, but Toothiana's giggling confirmed that the wall wasn't a threat.

"Hey Jack!" Tooth was then fluttering in front of Jack's eyes, laughing much like a school girl as she buried her face into his neck.

"Hey Tooth," he replied, slinging his free arm around her neck.

"Alright, lasses and men! Come along now!" Buck had landed in the cart's casket with a thud, shaking the crystal car. "Here we go!"

Buck tapped the crystalline beauty three times with his claws, then whispered 'Bunnymund' to nothing in particular. The car lurched forward, and Jack's senses failed him as the mining car took off.

**A:N/: I'll continue when I wanna. Or when I get a decent amount of reviews/follows/favorites. Alright, bye, read and freaking review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/:N: Finally decided to write this. This is officially still decided. I'll write this, and if there's enough demand, I'll make this a four-chapter story, the last one an epilogue.**

** Listening to: Big John. Sorta suits the whole miner thing and all.**

** The groundhog's final power is revealed! My personal favorite :). After all, the main legend of the groundhog is that when he sees his shadow.**

** Warning: slight Fairy/Frost in this one. Couldn't resist. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

Chapter Two

Jack let his breath go. After only two minutes of riding on the vicious roller-coaster of the insane mole's mine car, they had stopped at the underground entrance to the Warren.

Yet Jack was convinced that he had had his head cut off during the ride and this was the entrance to his personal hell.

It then took five minutes more for Toothiana to talk him out of his fearful daze.

Finally, the three were above ground, and there they stood, witnessing Bunnymund slowly unravel.

The first thing that Jack had seen – or smelled, to a more accurate manner – was the stench of something similar to rotten eggs. He glanced down to see the little legged-eggs all straggling around on the ground, their shells leathery and frost-bitten.

The next thing he knew, he was face-down on the ground, with a two-hundred-something pound rabbit standing on him. "Wha' in the bloody hell were you thinking? We're not supposed to _get_ snow down here, 'ya twit!"

Jack mumbled something into the ground as a response.

"No, I don't care wha' you think happens when the eggs play in the snow! What _happens _is they freeze over, and when they thaw out, you got yourself soft-frozen eggs! What with Easter only a few months away, you and your lil' friends are gonna clean your freak-winter cloud mess _up_!"

Jack attempted to respond again, Bunnymund's sensitive ears the only ones that picked up what the boy was saying. "Ah, don't tell me the burrowing rat had nothin' ta do with this!"

"He didn't! Let it go, Peter Cottonbutt!" The Guardian of Fun shouted after lifting his face out of the grass.

Bunnymund snorted. He, still keeping barely a fourth of his weight on the Lil' Frostbite, turned sharply to Buck, who was conversing with a few moles who had burst up out of the ground. "And you! You still owe me a favor from the last time you destroyed my callas!"

Buck turned up from his conversation. "Alrighty then, pardner. Sounds fair 'ta me," he shrugged as he turned to his moles. "Alright, mooches. Get to work."

The three moles at his feet squeaked several times, then, quick as slugs, they set to work devouring the frozen eggs, putting the frosty egglets out of their misery.

Jack and Toothiana set out together, cleaning up the egg shells, pulling up the egg-dying flowers that Jack's frost had killed, and attempting to calm E. Aster down, who was working his fur into knots.

Three hours later, all was slowly returning to normal. The dead plants were up, the legged eggs were all thawed out or eaten, and Buck was slowly ticking Bunny off once more.

No wonder the fuzzbutt didn't care for the bigmouth.

Questions varying from 'how are we underground and there's still sun shining?' and after Bunny answered, Buck would start ranting on how many lives would have been saved during the Gold Rush, what with all the dynamite being mistaken for candles and the open flames setting off explosive gases in the mines.

Then he would jump off that topic and start conversing with Toothiana about how gold made such a perfect substitute for teeth, a subject that the fairy was strictly against. She thought it was unnatural and disturbing, and after about thirty minutes of his rant, the hummingbird queen managed to shut him up on asking him the life cycle of gold.

And then he chattered on that for forty-five minutes.

Babytooth, who had followed Toothiana down, as well as a few of her fellow siblings, were beginning to whine ceaselessly as well, adding to the fairy's stress.

Finally, one of the three Guardians that was trapped with him snap. Who it was was entirely unknown. All that was known that was less than a half a moment after the first one told him to shut his trap, the other two immediately agreed, the three of them cornering the mole.

"Shoot, I thought I was just bein' friendly. Now, if y'all want me to be quiet, all 'ya had to do was ask," the groundhog mumbled.

"We _did _ask. Multiple times," Jack retorted, dirt smeared across his right cheek, Toothiana's new sparkly lip-balm adorning the other.

"And I nearly beat the bloody hell outta 'ya, that should have been sign enough for you!" Bunny growled. How a bunny growled, while perched on a rock and painting pink flowers on an egg, one would never know.

Tooth remained quiet, though the seething look on her face and her arms crossed across her chest was a sign that she, as well, had been annoyed to the Moon Man's hideout and back.

Buck's nose twitched.

In a flash, the Warren went dark for about two and a half seconds, and, then, standing before them, was Buck. Still fluffy and fuzzy and cuddly, though his shadow was rising behind him, a clawed demon with razor-fangs and glowing eyes.

If a shadow's eyes were supposed to glow, much less appear on the silhouette.

The entity rising behind him snapped toward the Guardians along the ground.

It seized the three by the arms, then drug them up the wall, suspending them several hundred feet above the ground.

Jack started to hover the moment the shadow demon released him, Tooth snatching a falling Bunny as he plummeted toward the ground by the scruff of his neck.

"Ai! Wha' in the bloody hell are you thinkin', mate?" the rabbit yelled as Tooth roughly dropped him onto the ground.

The shadow of the groundhog shrunk back to its body, then rushed for them along the ground. It slowly formed into a doppleganger of the groundhog in front of the three fleeing Guardians. "What do you think I'm doin', pardner? I'm not one'a people you wanna mess with!"

"Well, knock it off or I'll chew you a new pair'a carrots!" Bunny hissed.

"Would if I could, lil' buckaroo!" Buck responded with a hint of fear in his voice. "Once 'ya get my other self goin', he's harder to stop than a runaway mine car!"

Jack ran a hand through his white hair, letting out a slight curse of annoyance. "How do we get 'your other self' under control?"

"Whadaya think? What happens when I see my shadow?" Buck hollered as the shadowy groundhog slowly began to slink after them once more.

"That's it!" Tooth exclaimed. She glanced at the two boys, who had puzzled expressions on their faces. "He sees his shadow, he goes back underground for a few more months!"

Expressions of understanding crossed their faces. Buck's other self began to charge for them once more. "The only thing is, how do we do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A:n/: Hi. This is the last chapter in this story, but I might add an epilogue if I get enough reviews (freaking hint hint, people!).**

** Possible people with dark halves that may have inspired this (don't know if they really did, my memory sucks): Raven from** Teen Titans** and/or Thad Beaumont/George Stark from Stephen King's **_**The Dark Half**_**.**

** I was poking around on the Pokemon myths and I just listened to Hypno's Lullaby. Creepy (even for me) yet beautiful and understandable! If you don't scare easily, please do look it up! It oddly suits Hypno... and that gets me to thinking...**

** If you're a fan of Pokemon, let me know if you'd be interested in me doing a Hypno story. I might end up attempting at one.**

** Disclaimer: Come little children, come with me... and boycott Dreamworks until they let the fangirls/boys make a motion picture every now and again!**

Toothiana had briefly gone over a plan with Bunnymund and Jack; Babytooth, feeling left out, decided to play a game of Hide-From-the-Mutant-Groundhog-and-Don't-Let-Him-Seek-You with her siblings.

Jack was to play a major part in this little plan composed out of Tooth's sheer love for Jack's teeth; she was convinced that they were white enough to reflect the Groundhog's reflection in them, yet Jack was the one who came up with the actual idea.

All they would have to do was: Lure the Groundhog to the stream in the middle of the Warren, make Jack freeze the entire thing over, then make Bunnymund stare into the cold mirror like Medusa into Perseus's steel blade.

Currently, Jack was doubting his girlfriend's sanity as he fled from the giant shadow-monster, occasionally running over a few of the legged eggs, who wobbled off the path and cowered in the bushes, sometimes only half-covered with their base dyes. The Guardian had to wonder how something so tiny continued on with its line of work until it was nearly trampled was an enigma.

Buck slowly was beginning to come to as he fought his demonic shadow for control; but even as a miner most stubborn, he could not prevent his dark half from taking over entirely.

He, after all, only weighed in at two-hundred-fifty and was barely taller than Jack, as compared to a colossal shadow-demon-monster-creature that had randomly spurted from his back one day.

The ground behind Jack was by then coated with a half-inch layer of ice, coated over in another thick layer of frost. Jack's heart panged with a hint of remorse as he recalled ice-skating with his younger sibling.

Bunny, somewhat ungraceful on the ice, stuck with the task of hunting down the 'bloody lil' buggers' also known as the faeries, poking his nose under each and every fern ahead of the Frostbite, hoping to herd the hummingbirds out of hiding before they were squished from toothaches to tooth-pancakes.

Toothiana was the only one who was truly brave enough to face the demonic shadow that was slowly shrinking. After all, the only thing she had to do to help out Jack was throw snowballs at the creature until it lumbered after her in a different direction, slowly beckoning the thing toward the icy river.

Finally, after ten minutes in the frozen cavern, Jack was at the river, panting and beginning to sweat. If he overused his ice powers, he found that he began to heat up, and once he got too hot, he would go from Jack Frost to Jack Melt.

Know the only thing they had to do was get the demon to kneel down in front of the ice and somehow get the smaller groundhog to look into the ice, look at the ice and see the reflection of his inner demon, all without letting the demon hit a smooth enough ground so that he couldn't dig his claws into the ground and pull himself out of the groundhog.

For a moment, as Bunny hid in the trees, preparing his egg grenades and as Tooth flitted around the demon's head, the groundhog managed to hold himself – and his shadow – still as he held his breath. "Hold on a mo', pardner. This is mighty tiring."

Jack? Asked to have patience?

A strong gale began to rip through the Warren, an ominous call for the demon to meet his match as well as shrink his ego down to size.

It began to snow once more as Jack called for his great friend on the Moon to give him a slight hand – he was always stronger when his comforting compadrè was around.

A bit stalkerish, how he watched him every night, but North was no better.

A howl ripped through the Warren. The three Guardians, one demon, and one groundhog couldn't see now more than a few inches in front of their noses.

But all of them could clearly see the blue-tinted wolf forming out of snow and ice as it lowered its ears, raised its hackles, and began to charge after the titanic trailer of Buck's.

The demon slowly tried to turn, but the lupine crystal collided with it before it could even twist its knee. In an explosion of cold air and icicles, Buck stumbled to his knees, still facing the water, and with another blast of cold winds, Jack knocked the groundhog against the water, praying that Buck had kept his eyes open.

A scream ripped through the Warren, and as Jack slowly sank to his knees, drenched in sweat, the snow clearing away, he saw the shadow of Buck shrinking back into the miner's body.

OooOoOoOoOo

Jack awoke in a cool room, an ice pack resting on his forehead, his hands in bowls of ice. His sweatshirt had been peeled off his body. Thankfully, his pants had been left on, so whoever this was had to be modest. Or embarrassed.

Tooth.

Why not the Warren?

Jack had turn ed the place into a bowl full of lukewarm, smelling water when his hailstorm melted. Thankfully, it was only the lower portion of the valley, so the vast majority of Bunny's callas, lilies, and carrot patches had been spared.

His eggs were also fine.

Though Bunny wasn't.

He was having a fit somewhere off in the distance, Jack heard that much. His ears were stuffed full of white noise, making it impossible to find out what he was saying, other than the occasional Kangaroo-swear, so recognizable simply because of how much the man... bunny... used it.

Jack groaned as a massive headache washed tis way through his skull, making it feel full enough to the bursting point.

His senses slowly returned as he felt the ice pack being lifted off his head, and opened his eyes to see a blurry image of Tooth quickly replacing it with a freshly frozen-stiff one.

_Tooth _was what he attempted to say. What came out was "To-oofth..."

_Forget_ a _wave _of pain; he felt as if he was being assaulted by a tsunami.

"Jack, don't talk! You hit your cheek against a rock after you collapsed. North says you nearly popped your jaw out of your socket," the Guardian of Memories whispered into his right near, namely because the bruise that had formed from where the rock had hit him crept up halfway to his ear.

He growled in annoyance. "Stafgh?"

"It's in the closet. Now hush up, you'll end up killing your jaw. Bunnymund said that if you don't knock that off, he'll have to bandage it shut until you go mute or the bone heals," Tooth giggled.

Jack groaned once more. He was about to ask if their date for tonight was canceled, but as he heard the sound of Tooth's vibrating wings and the door click shut, he knew that that was a no too.

Life? His hadn't been so bad.

But afterlife?

Oh, don't get him started...

A few hours later, his vision fully recovered, Buck came into the top room of Tooth's tower for a visit. He apologized for his behavior, then briefly explained his terrible temper.

"Why, ended up moving from New Orleans, city a' beauty, 'cuz I hit some guy so hard... Moved and changed my name from John to Buck," the groundhog ranted.

Jack sighed inwardly, namely because he didn't want to face the shadow once more, but also because he was slowly beginning to like the groundhog.

Two hours later, Tooth flitted back inside, shooed Buck out, shut and locked the door behind her, then flew back over to Jack's bed.

"Well, sir. Your jaw feeling better?" Tooth asked, a hint of a flirtatious edge in her voice.

Jack nodded eagerly.

"Too bad. Gonna have to wait for another three days, Bunny said. Anyway, so you don't get any bright ideas and try to sneak out..."

A puff of bright-yellow sand floated into the air, Tooth quickly flying out of a window, the dream sand knocking Jack out cold once more.

** Yeah, done.**

** Not a fan of fluff, as I've mentioned before.**

** Shirtless Jack... *drools on Netbook keyboard, screams in panic and runs out of the room as sparks fly out of the computer*.**

** Anyway, I'm done. Ended up basing Buck on Big John more than I originally anticipated. I'll post an alternate ending more true to the song lyrics in a while.**

** IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS. Alright, bye.**

** Stalk Jack for me, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N: I've decided. It won't be a different ending to Buck's temper tantrum, but rather an epilogue. Won't be long, just a bit of an after view of Bunny, Tooth, and Jack after the incident. **

** If you're a fan of Creepypasta or Hypno's Lullaby, pay attention to me. I've decided I'll write a story based off the poem, and not the crummy 'I found a game with this creepy hack'...**

** Also, if you like Toothiana and creepy stuff, my mom gave me an idea to make her seem... a bit more... what's the word? Disturbing. Trust me, you'll like it... I'll post it in a few days.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Three days after the event of Buck Burrow's tall-tale worthy fit, Jack Frost was finally allowed to be let out of Toothiana's spare bedroom. He ran a hand through his blue-tinged hair the moment he was allowed to even sit up; though he loved Tooth to death, she was so overprotective.

He sighed as he kicked his legs to chase away the numbness and approached the door with a marble-white knob, likely to represent teeth. He opened the door, yet then slammed it shut as he remembered his staff, which he couldn't survive without.

The Guardian of Fun quickly snagged the oaken staff from the foot of his bed, then seized his sweatshirt from off the floor.

If the hummingbirds fainted over him just standing there, who knows what would happen if they saw him running around topless...

The Guardian soon floated over to the door, perfectly situated, and pulled it open without freezing the handle off.

Afterward, all he had to was find his way through the maze that was Toothiana's castle, and without being eaten alive by the hummingbirds, who were relieved to see Jack okay. One even flitted up to him and excitedly chirped, pressing a tiny hand to his forehand, acting concerned, then nervously flew down into the palm of his hand before he could object and checked his pulse.

"Flosser! Get back here!" Toothiana's voice was then a haven to him.

The faerie in his hands twittered unhappily, then began to sulk as she floated out of Jack's palm and flew after Tooth, who had a clipboard in her hands, scribbling down a few notes. "Go check on Jack and see–"

"Right here," he said, waving his hand to try and catch her attention.

The faerie queen glanced up, then her face broke out into a grin. Tooth handed her clipboard to four faeries that had been hovering near her head and her pen to three, yet each hummingbird sunk under the weight and let out startled squeaks of disapproval.

She flung herself at Jack, who managed to catch the rainbow in his hands and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She giggled slightly, then clutched herself to his chest.

Only after a few short moments did she pull away, still holding onto his staff-free hand. "Bunny says we're not to mention the incident to North. If we do, Bunny and I will be in some serious trouble. North told us not to trust him and not to have anything to do with him."

That was easy enough for Jack, who simply smiled, careful to show his teeth. Toothiana loved his smiles when he showed them. "Easy enough. He is a bit annoying, after all."

"No, Jack, that's not why," she said, a worried glance on her face. "Didn't North tell you about him yet?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "No."

"Well, just don't go near him. North said he might have had something to do with Pitch's shadow army," Toothiana's voice was nearly at a whisper. "And he's gotten into lots of other things with the others."

Jack sighed. That was awesome. "You know he was in your tower to apologize to me, right?"

Tooth sighed, her feathers rustling. "Jack, listen to me. Buck was supposed to have died several years ago in a mine cave-in, Jack. You are to stay away from him, you hear? He messes with the black magic."

Jack snickered at the thought of the groundhog with bigger teeth than his brain messing around with evils. Yet...

A shadow flitting out of the corner of his eye did catch his attention...

**Yeah, short, sweet, and to the point.**

**I swear, Toothiana's hummingbirds are designed after fangirls. Seeing Jack even walking around, I drool.**

** Seeing him shirtless...**

** Bye, my lovelies! This is the grand finale of Groundhog's Day! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
